Libre arbitre
by Nelja
Summary: Les Proxies ont été créés avec du libre arbitre, mais quelque chose leur manque... Spoilers jusqu'au dernier épisode, théories sur les motivations de Proxy One et l'origine d'Ergo.


_Ergo Proxy appartient au studio Manglobe. Attention, cette fic contient des SPOILERS jusqu'à l'épisode 23 - la fin, donc. Et de la spéculation sauvage sur les motivations de Proxy One et l'origine d'Ergo, aussi. Et pas tellement de contenu discutable - je l'ai classée PG-13/T parce que ça parle de meurtre et de manipulation, mais rien de pire que dans la série, franchement._

* * *

Les Proxies ont été créés avec une âme, avec une capacité à penser, avec du libre-arbitre.

Malgré cela, ils ne peuvent pas se retourner contre leurs créateurs. Oh, ils peuvent les maudire, ils peuvent souhaiter leur destruction, ils peuvent les haïr, mais ils ne peuvent pas les attaquer, physiquement. C'est un bloquage au plus profond de leur esprit. Vu la puissance que les créateurs leur ont accordée, on ne peut qu'admirer et maudire leur prudence.

Ils ne peuvent pas non plus cesser de les aimer. Mais Proxy One ne peut savoir s'ils l'ont fait exprès, ou si personne ne peut de toute façon cesser d'aimer celui qui l'a créé volontairement, celui sans qui il ne serait rien. Il préfère croire que c'est la première hypothèse, mais il n'en est pas certain.

Que ce soit les humains, ou les auto-raves infectés par le désir de rebellion et de liberté de Proxy One - ce qu'ils ont appelé le virus Cogito -, aucun n'a jamais pu cesser d'aimer ses créateurs, même ceux qui les ont fait le plus souffrir.

Mais ils ont pu se rebeller contre eux. Les humains peuvent tirer sur les Proxies. Proxy One sait qu'il peut contrôler ces créatures, il sait qu'il décide à lui seul de la marche de Romdeau. Il se dit que leur libre-arbitre est illusoire, quand il contrôle leurs sensations, quand il peut faire en sorte que Raul Creed soit poursuivi par l'ombre de Vincent, que Daedalus Yumeno fasse des cauchemars sur Vincent et Re-l... en quoi peuvent-ils encore penser par eux-mêmes ? pourtant, il les jalouse, il garde l'impression qu'ils sont plus libres que lui.

Quand il a créé Ergo, ou plutôt quand il a fait créer Ergo par des scientifiques doués qui se croyaient géniaux, il a fait mêler des traces de gènes humains à son propre code génétique, juste assez peu pour que l'être résultant ait encore presque tous les pouvoirs des Proxies.

Parce qu'une copie de lui serait aussi impuissante que lui. Elle aurait ses limitations - peut-être Ergo les a-t-il encore. Elle aurait ses souvenirs, et il en restait des traces, il a fallu faire en sorte qu'ils soient effacés, il a fallu empêcher qu'ils reviennent entièrement.

Oui, Ergo n'est pas une copie de lui, et il l'aime plus encore que si c'en était une. Il l'aime comme son enfant, et il a compris à ce moment que les créateurs peuvent aimer aussi leurs fabrications, même si ce n'est pas la même forme d'amour. Même si cela n'empêche pas de considérer que le contrôle sur elles est quelque chose qui leur est dû.

Il sait bien qu'Ergo ne l'entendra pas ainsi, bien sûr, et il serait fou de croire à de la reconnaissance. Aussi, il a agi autrement.

Le Proxy de la Mort, l'a-t-il baptisé, bien ironiquement. Jamais ils n'auraient nommé une de leurs créations d'un nom si sombre - alors même que c'était la fin qu'ils leur réservaient à tous. Il n'a pas pu lui donner de numéro, bien sûr - mais il lui léguera le sien, un jour.

Le jeu du contrôle fut long et périlleux, mais cela en valait la peine. Ergo a appris à vouloir suvivre, a appris à tuer. Et il n'a pas d'amour pour les Créateurs - pour l'instant, c'est parce qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas, parce qu'il ne connait pas leur existence, mais c'est déjà quelque chose. Si quelqu'un peut les tuer, ce sera lui. Si quelqu'un peut être l'envoyé d'eux tous, l'envoyé de la haine et de l'amour bafoué des Proxies, ce sera lui.

(Il n'ose espérer que la part d'humain en lui, la part d'inconnu, le protège un peu de la lumière du soleil, mais il y a toujours moyen de s'en dissimuler.)

Ergo a appris la vérité, et il n'a rien ressenti à ce moment contre ceux qui ont abandonné la terre, aucun souvenir d'avant sa naissance, ni haine ni amour. Oh, oui, si l'un d'eux peut être libre, ce sera lui. La présentation de MCQ était quelque peu biaisée - et la description qu'il a fait de Proxy One était peu flatteuse, cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de pleurer sur l'amertume de leur condition, que la colère a dévoré sa tristesse, ou au moins l'a voilée. Mais il fallait qu'Ergo apprenne, il fallait qu'il sache, sans être impliqué, comme on apprend quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a longtemps, ce qu'il en était de ceux qui avaient créé ce monde, ce qu'ils méritaient.

Et puis Ergo est revenu, dans sa ville, la ville qui est depuis longtemps devenue celle de Proxy One, car son propre dôme ne l'intéresse plus, la seule de ses créations qui l'intéresse est son enfant qu'il a choisi pour réaliser ses rêves.

Il ne lui reste plus que la dernière leçon.

Ergo doit apprendre que l'on peut, que l'on _doit_, tuer celui qui vous a créé et qui a décidé de votre destin.

Après cela, plus rien ne lui sera impossible.


End file.
